Sebuah firasat
by jinjyuricky queen
Summary: ini adalah fanfict pertama saya-one shot- berceritakan tentang firasat L akan kematiannya yang semakin mendekat.Dan pendeklarasian kemenangan Light Yagami


_My first fanfict setelah selama kurang lebih satu tahun hanya menjadi __pembaca akhirnya kesampaian juga niat saaiaa menjadi author hehehe..._

_tapi gomen bgt nie karena ini fanfict pertama ku jadi pasti gak sebagus para **senpai-senpai** yang udah melanglang buana di dunia fanfict#hiks_

_untuk itu sangat dimohonkan review dari para pembaca sekalian#puppy eyes_

_hehehe..._

**disclaimer** : death note beserta karakternya adalah 99.9% milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata sedangkan 1%nya lagi adalah milik saiaa hahaha#di geplak tsugumi ohba ma takeshi obata #L: idih najis kalo death note punya lu ga sudi gua menatap dengan death glare.

okay here we start the story..

* * *

><p><em> -Sebuah firasat-<em>

by jyinjyuricky queen_  
><em>

_**Mata itu menatap dengan tatapan kosong**_

_**Mata itu tersirat penuh kepedihan tapi ada juga secercah kehangatan yang menggugahnya**_

_**Mata itu menatap dengan tatapan tajam dan tegas bagai elang yang sedang mencari mangsanya**_

_**Mata itu telah melihat ratusan peristiwa yang silih berganti menjadi kenangan yang tersimpan di dalamnya**_

_**Mata itu hitam elegan dan penuh berkharisma**_

_**Mata itu mempunyai daya magnet yang kuat yang akan menarik orang apabila menatapnya**_

_**Mata itu menyimpan sebuah misteri yang bersembunyi di balik tatapannya**_

_**Mata itu menyiratkan kepiluan yang amat sangat seperti sebuah lubang hitam yang akan menghisap orang yang berada di depannya**_

mata itu bukanlah sebuah mata yang biasa karena pemilik mata itu adalah seorang pemuda-berambut hitam legam dan berkulit pucat bagai bulan-yang sedang duduk termenung menatap layar Komputer 27 inchi-nya dengan tatapan kosong tidak seperti biasanya. Terdengar gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, dari raut wajahnya yang datar terbesit aura kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Entah mengapa firasat itu bisa menyerang sang pemuda yang notabennya merupakan orang yang berpembawaan tenang.

"Ryuuzaki-san kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan bermata hijau hazelnut yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemuda aneh tersebut.

"maksudmu?" pemuda aneh itu balas menanya.

"kau.. aneh maksudku memang kau ini aneh, tapi hari ini kau berbeda dari yang biasanya entah mengapa kau.. terlihat gelisah" kata pemuda berambut coklat keemasan itu dengan nada penekanan pada kata 'gelisah'.

"hm.. aku tidak sedang gelisah aku hanya sedang bosan saja Light-kun" jawab pemuda aneh itu berbohong yang entah mengapa dapat diketahui oleh pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"wah ternyata seorang L detektif ternama seperti dirimu dapat bosan juga ya Ryuuzaki-san" sindir Light yagami kepada Ryuuzaki.

"Light-kun kau lupa bahwa L juga manusia setiap manusia pasti pernah merasa bosan atau kau menganggap aku seperti seorang Kira yang tidak pernah bosan melakukan tindakan bodohnya" jawab Ryuuzaki menatap Light seolah-olah seperti menatap seorang Kira dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"bisakah kau berhenti dengan argumentasimu tentang aku adalah Kira Ryuuzaki-san" tanya Light dengan nada tersinggung.

"tentu saja jawabanya adalah tidak bisa Light-kun" jawab Ryuuzaki dengan nada datar.

Lalu suasana ruangan HQ menjadi hening.

"baikklah aku sudah capek selalu berdebat tentang hal yang tidak penting denganmu lebih baik aku kembali bekerja dari pada membuang waktuku" Light Yagami lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju rak-tempat menaruh dokumen- dan mengambil sebuah dokumen dari rak tersebut. Lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan HQ meninggalkan Ryuuzaki yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi sekali pun.

Sementara itu sepeninggalnya Light dari ruangan HQ Ryuuzaki masih saja terdiam menatap layar Komputernya yang dari tadi tidak hidup dengan tatapan menerawang kosong. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sesosok bayangan tersenyum melihatnya dengan senyuman yang sinis seperti penuh kemenangan.

Sudah hampir lebih satu jam Ryuuzaki duduk sambil menekuk kedua kakinya dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia masih menatap layar Komputer dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan pose seperti itu Ryuuzaki lebih terlihat seperti sebuah patung tanpa ekspresi yang menghiasi ruangan HQ dibandingkan seorang manusia yang sedang terdiam. Pikirannya jauh melayang-layang melintasi angkasa memutari jagad raya dengan kecepatan cahaya lalu kembali lagi ke ruangan HQ. Entah apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran pemuda aneh yang eksentrik ini.

Samar tapi semakin jelas gambaran-gambaran pikiran pemuda itu mencuat dari otaknya, memutar dengan cepat seperti piringan hitam yang sedang di putar di atas gramophone.

Semua fragmen-fragmen hidupnya muncul silih berganti mengingatkannya kembali akan masa lalunya yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Semuanya terlintas kembali di bilik pikiran pemuda itu tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewatkan.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bergumul dengan masa lalunya, Ryuuzaki memutuskan untuk keluar markas HQ, dan menuju ke teras atas markas tersebut.

Saat itu rintik-rintik hujan turun ke permukaan bumi dengan anggun dan lembut. Meneteskan titik-titik air yang telah mengalami perjalanan yang panjang agar bisa menjadi hujan. Udara yang sejuk dan semilir-semilir 'aroma hujan' menyapa Ryuuzaki saat pertama kali ia keluar dari ruangan HQ. Untuk sejenak Ryuuzaki melupakan hal yang tadi ia geluti dan untuk sesaat juga Ryuuzaki merasa seakan-akan terbang tinggi terbebas dari seluruh penat yang terdapat di dalam dirinya. Mungkin karena sudah lama ia tidak melihat hujan atau mungkin karena beban memori di otaknya yang sudah menumpuk dan banyak terpakai-terlebih karena kasus Kira- entah mengapa hujan dan pemandangan hari ini terasa istimewa bagi Ryuuzaki. Ia seakan-akan merasa rileks dan nyaman, dua hal yang sangat jarang ia rasakan selama ini.

Bunyi dentuman lonceng tiba-tiba menggema di telinga Ryuuzaki. Bunyi lonceng itu membuat Ryuuzaki kembali teringat akan wammy house, panti asuhan yang penuh dengan anak yatim-piatu yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus-sama seperti dirinya-. Aneh rasanya karena secara tiba-tiba Ryuuzaki ingin sekali mengunjungi wammy house yang telah lebih dari dua belas tahun ia tinggalkan.

seluruh kenangannya di wammy house secara perlahan muncul dari permukaan lautan pikirannya, semuanya seakan -akan seperti berputar kembali. Bangunan yang megah dan besar itu semakin lama terlihat semakin jelas. Salju yang turun menambah keindahan bangunan yang merupakan tempat anak-anak yang tidak biasa itu. Ryuuzaki seperti terhisap kembali ke masa lalunya, seolah-olah ia bukan berada di teras atas markas HQ. Dan sepertinya Ryuuzaki-seorang L- terhipnotis akan hal yang baru saja ia rasakan itu.

Tidak terasa hujan semakin deras ,seluruh tubuh Ryuuzaki kini telah basah menyatu dengan hujan. Ryuuzaki masih saja terdiam di tempat itu membisu tanpa kata-kata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Ryuuzaki?" teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan

Ryuuzaki hanya menatap pemuda itu dan menyentuh daun telinganya dengan ekspresi seperti tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Ryuuzaki?" teriak pemuda itu mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali.

Tapi Ryuuzaki tetap saja berpose seperti itu, sebenarnya Ryuuzaki mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut coklat keemasan itu. Akan tetapi hari ini Ryuuzaki ingin sekali mengajak sang pemuda itu untuk menikmati hujan bersamanya. Seakan tahu hal tersebut, sang pemuda lalu keluar dari tempat berteduhnya dan menghapiri Ryuuzaki yang sudah basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Ryuuzaki?" Light kembali bertanya.

"Ah, bukan hal yang penting untuk disebutkan" jawab Ryuuzaki kepada Light.

"suara bell itu.." Ryuuzaki kembali berkata sambil mengadah ke langit dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"bell?" Tanya Light keheranan.

"iya, bell itu berbunyi luar biasa berisik hari ini" jawab Ryuuzaki yang sekarang menatap Light.

"tapi aku tidak mendengar suara bell disini" Light berkata setelah memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"oh benarkah? Padahal bell itu berdering tanpa putus-putusnya hari ini, aku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya"

Suara hujan semakin terdengar ribut, namun kedua pemuda itu masih saja berdiri tanpa mengindahkannya.

"mungkin ada acara pernikahan di gereja atau mungkin.." gumam Ryuuzaki kembali, seperti memikirkan suatu hal.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ryuuzaki? Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam!" Light memotong gumaman Ryuuzaki.

Untuk sejenak Ryuuzaki terdiam dan menatap kearah bawah.

"maaf, semua perkataan yang saya katakan ini keluar begitu saja jadi jangan percaya kata itu" kata Ryuuzaki .

Suasana menjadi hening yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah simponi-simponi hujan yang lembut namun menusuk sanubari mereka berdua. Lalu kemudian Light menatap pemuda aneh di sampingnya, terlihat mata pemuda aneh itu menyiratkan aura kepedihan yang mendalam. Wajah pemuda aneh itu yang putih pucat pun menggambarkan bahwa pemuda aneh itu telah kelelahan. Entah mengapa terbesit perasaan sedih di hati Light saat melihat wajah pemuda yang biasanya membuat ia kesal akan argumennya itu.

"kau benar Ryuuzaki, mayoritas perkataan mu adalah tidak benar" kata Light sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"apakah kau pernah mengucapkan satu kebenaran yang sepenuhnya semenjak kau lahir di dunia ini?" Tanya Ryuuzaki terhadap Light.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ryuuzaki, Light pun terdiam ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Ryuuzaki menanyakan hal yang aneh kepadanya. Ryuuzaki menatap Light dengan tatapan yang tajam namun ada kelembutan dalam tatapannya itu.

"apa maksudmu Ryuuzaki? Kau sendiri tahu bahwa tidak ada satu pun orang yang jujur disepanjang hidupnya. Terkadang aku sendiri pun mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jujur, manusia itu adalah makhluk yang tak sempurna walaupun banyak manusia yang berusaha untuk mencapai kesempurnaan. Itulah jawabanku Ryuuzaki" kata Light dengan mantap.

Ryuuzaki menatap Light-lawan bicaranya sekaligus musuhnya- dengan wajah yang tegas bercampur sedih namun masih tetap ada kelembutan didalamnya. Entah ada gerangan apa yang merasuki pemuda berambut hitam legam itu sehingga ia merasakan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya itu.

"haah.. aku pikir kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu" kata Ryuuzaki dengan nada yang 'sedikit sedih' dengan menatap kearah bawah seperti menerawang jauh.

"ayo masuk kedalam kita berdua sudah basah kuyup" ajak Light tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi Ryuuzaki yang baru saja ia lihat.

Kemudian kedua pemuda itu akhirnya masuk kedalam markas HQ meninggalkan gemericik hujan yang masih saja membasahi permukaan bumi. Kedua pemuda itu segera mengeringkan tubuhnya masing-masing dengan handuk. Salah seorang pemuda - berambut coklat keemasan- duduk di antara anak tangga sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk. Seorang pemuda yang satu lagi kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengerikan badanya tersebut.

"wow kita berdua sangat basah kuyup sekali" Ryuuzaki menghampiri Light yang sedang sibuk itu.

"salah mu Ryuuzaki karena berada di luar saat hujan deras" kata Light sambil mengusap rambut coklat keemasanya yang basah itu.

"maaf" Ryuuzaki berkata. Ia terdiam sejenak memperhatikan pemuda yang bisa dibilang musuh sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Lalu menuju ke pemuda berambut coklat itu dan memegang pergelangan kakinya. Sontak saja pemuda berambut coklat itu terkejut karena sikap Ryuuzaki tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ryuuzaki?" Light terkejut.

"Aku membantumu mengeringkan kaki mu" Ryuuzaki mengusap kaki Light dengan handuknya.

"tidak usah, kau tidak perlu melakukannya"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memijit kaki mu, aku lumyan dalam hal memijit" pinta Ryuuzaki.

"baiklah lakukan sesukamu" kata Ligth dengan nada pasrah.

Ryuuzaki kemudian memijit kaki Light, terdengar suara nada kesakitan dari mulut Light karena pijatan Ryuuzaki yang sedikit keras.

"maaf" kata Ryuuzaki.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Light.

Setelah mengucapkan kata maaf Ryuuzaki terdiam tanpa melanjutkan pijatannya. Ia hanya memegang pergelangan Light Yagami dengan tatapan sedih. Tetes-tetes air yang berasal dari rambut Ryuuzaki yang masih basah membasahi telapak kaki Light Yagami. Namun, sepertinya Ryuuzaki tidak sadar akan hal itu, ia masih saja terdiam membisu. Muncul perasaan iba dari lubuk hati Light saat melihat Ryuuzaki yang masih basah kuyup. Light pun lalu segera mengambil handuk yang berada di sebelahnya dan mengusap rambut Ryuuzaki yang basah dengan lembut.

"Kau masih basah" kata Light sambil mengusap rambut Ryuuzaki dengan lembut.

"maaf" kata Ryuuzaki yang kemudian mengeringkan kembali kaki Light yang basah akibat terkena tetesan rambutnya.

Ryuuzaki akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pijatanya, sedangkan Light hanya terdiam dengan seribu pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya. Mereka berdua terdiam membatu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suara hujan yang kini mereda berubah menjadi nada-nada yang indah diantara mereka berdua.

"Sedih bukan?" kata Ryuuzaki secara tiba-tiba memotong keheningan mereka.

"huh?" gumam Light keheranan.

"sudah hampir waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal" kata Ryuuzaki yang kini menatap Ligth dengan penuh kesedihan, matanya sekan-akan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Light.

Mendengar hal tersebut Light hanya bisa diam tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi ada rasa penyesalan bercampur sedih yang membalut wajah Light. Lagi-lagi keheningan kembali terjadi.

Deringan handphone Ryuuzaki lah yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang kembali terjadi itu. Setelah Ryuuzaki bercakap dengan sang penelepon-yang ternyata adalah Soichiro Yagami- Ryuuzaki mengajak Light untuk bergegas ke dalam ruangan HQ.

"Ryuuzaki apa maksudnya dengan ini? kau telah di ijinkan oleh sebuah Negara untuk menggunakan buku pembunuh dalam mengeksekusi pidana? " Tanya Matsuda sekembalinya Ryuuzaki ke ruangan HQ.

"Kerja yang bagus Watari" kata Ryuuzaki tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Matsuda.

"tidak masalah" jawab seseorang yang bernama Watari dari Komputer.

"Ryuuzaki apa yang kau lakukan?" Kini sekarang Light yang bertanya dengan nada kaget.

"kita akan melakukan tes terhadap buku ini" jawab Ryuuzaki dengan datar. Seluruh orang dalam ruangan tersebut pun terkejut karena mendengar perkataan Ryuuzaki barusan.

"itu adalah hal yang absurd, kita telah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa kekuatan buku itu tidak bohong" protes Aizawa.

"Lagi pula siapa orang yang mau menulis di buku itu, kita semua tahu tentang peraturan 13 hari itu kan!" Timpal Matsuda.

"Seseorang yang akan menulis di buku pembunuh adalah seorang pidana yang sudah divonis mati dalam waktu 13 hari, tetapi sebelumnya kita harus melakukan perjanjian kalau seorang pidana tersebut tetap hidup selama 13 setelah menulis di buku pembunuh maka ia akan di bebaskan dari vonis mati" Kata Ryuuzaki panjang lebar.

Pernyataan Ryuuzaki yang gamblang membuat seluruh tim terkejut dan bersikeras menolak asumsi Ryuuzaki tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari REM menghilang meninggalkan mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Lalu secara tiba-tiba aliran listrik pada bangunan HQ padam. Di ruang kendali seorang pria yang telah berusia lanjut terjatuh kesakitan. Sang pria tersebut menatap Ryuuzaki dari monitor komputernya dengan tatapan sedih seakan-akan pria tersebut tidak akan pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti pria tersebut berusaha meraih sebuah tombol yang berada di dekat komputernya dan menekan tombol tersebut.

"Watari" Ryuuzaki berkata dengan nada khawatir.

Tapi terlambat karena pria tersebut telah menekan tombol itu. Lalu seluruh data-data yang ada pada semua Komputer di markas HQ terhapus tanpa sisa.

"ter..terhapus mengapa semua data terhapus?" Matsuda bertanya ketakutan.

"Aku menyuruh watari untuk menghapus semua data jika terjadi sesuatu padanya" jawab Ryuuzaki.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? jangan-jangan Watari.."Aizawa tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya.

Suasana dalam markas HQ menjadi kacau balau, terlihat raut wajah yang tegang dari masing-masing anggota kepolisian berlambangkan bunga sakura itu. Mereka tahu bahwa mungkin saja ini akan menjadi malam terakhir keeksistensian mereka di muka bumi. Mungkin setelah malam ini tidak akan ada lagi hari-hari yang mereka lewati untuk mencari jati diri iblis yang bernaung di wajah sang bumi yang selalu haus akan insting membunuh demi keegoan dalam dirinya.

Ryuuzaki memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa shinigami Rem tidak ada di antara mereka. Entah sejak kapan shinigami berpenampilan seperti tulang berjalan itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Yang jelas Ryuuzaki tahu bahwa kekacauan yang terjadi di ruangan HQ ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya sang dewa kematian tersebut. Sebuah firasat buruk merajam sanubari pemuda berwajah putih pucat itu. Ryuuzaki merasakan aliran darah dalam pembuluh darahnya yang bergejolak dengan cepat, adrenalin dalam tubuhnya memacu detak jantungnya menjadi kencang seolah-olah jantungnya melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Bunyi dentuman lonceng kembali terngiang di telinga Ryuuzaki,rasa sesak di dadanya merambat bagai racun yang merajalela. Keseimbangan pemuda berambut hitam itu tak lagi mampu menandingi gravitasi bumi yang semakin memancarkan medan magnetnya. Pemuda aneh itu pun akhirnya terjatuh dari kursi kesayangannya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu pun tersentak kaget melihat Ryuuzaki yang terjatuh ke lantai tak berdaya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kurus pemuda berwajah puih pucat itu.

Bunyi dentuman lonceng yang menggebu-gebu kencang semakin terngiang-ngiang di telinga Ryuuzaki. Seluruh ruangan seperti berputar-putar dengan cepat. Semua memori Ryuuzaki mencuat kembali dari sel-sel otaknya, suasana wammy house di siang hari mulai tergambar dengan jelas di pikiran Ryuuzaki seakan-akan ia berada di dalamnya. Seorang anak kecil yang menangis, atap altar,pintu gerbang wammy house semuanya terlihat seperti nyata bagi diri Ryuuzaki. Dua orang anak kecil saling berbisik seperti membicarakan kedatangan seseorang. Ekspresi wajah mereka seperti penasaran akan orang tersebut.

Rasa lelah yang luar biasa kemudian mendera Ryuuzaki, ingin rasanya ia menyusul kepergian Watari meninggalkan dunia yang penuh kebusukan ini. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh menyerah di sini tidak sama sekali untuk Kira ia harus kuat agar ia dapat menangkap Kira. Karena ia telah mempertaruhkan segalanya demi menghukum iblis yang menganggap dirinya tuhan itu. Namun, sepertinya suratan takdir berkata lain, sang ajal menjemput pemuda yang hidup tanpa identitas itu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Ryuuzaki menatap Light Yagami untuk terakhir kalinya. Samar tapi jelas ia melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda yang satu-satunya menjadi sahabat sekaligus musuh abadinya itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ada yang lain dari senyuman pemuda itu, senyumannya tidak seperti senyuman seorang manusia alih-alih seperti senyuman seorang manusia senyuman pemuda itu lebih mirip seperti senyuman iblis yang mendeklarasikan kemenangnya. Perasaan sedih tersirat di mata Ryuuzaki yang hitam pada saat melihat senyuman pemuda itu.

'Jadi selama ini aku tidak salah' batin Ryuuzaki sedih 'tapi semuanya aku..' Ryuuzaki perlahan-lahan menutup matanya yang telah lelah . Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda yang tak pernah tidur itu memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu memang tertidur tapi bukan sembarang tertidur karena pemuda itu telah tertidur selamanya dalam keabadian yang panjang dan tak ada habisnya. Meninggalkan seluruh kenangannya dan mebuka sebuah guratan nasib baru bagi semua orang yang ditinggalkannya. Dan mewariskan sebuah keheningan yang mendalam bagai jurang yang tak bertepi.

* * *

><p><strong>fuiihh akhirnyaaaa selese juga fanfict saiaa... hehehe deg-degan serasa jantung mau copot, jiwa mau melayang, pembuluh darah mau pecah,otak pengen meledak pas mau nge publish fanfict ini-lebay mode on-<strong>

**tapi akhirnya saiaa memberanikan diri untuk nge publish juga karena keinginan bisa menjadi author dan menciptakan sebuah masakan eh mahakarya seperti para senpai. **

**review maupun saran sangat penting bagiku jadi...**

**kepada para pembaca yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong _reviewnyaa_ please#pasang wajah se-imut L (?)**


End file.
